User talk:Mays
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thomas Made up Characters and Episodes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:HenryDashPaxton3000 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HenryDashPaxton3000 (Talk) 23:18, October 16, 2011 Re:Terms Ok. If you want some of those you could put as episodes (if you want). And welcome to the wikia. Thanks for joining. Ok then. Thanks. Create a page for Season 3 and put it there. HenryDashPaxton3000 03:04, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:problem It's all right. Ok HenryDashPaxton3000 22:12, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:question Sure you can. Which one(s). HenryDashPaxton3000 04:06, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Well I have 3 here they are; Nexus I created to be James' twin she is identical to James but the tint of red is darker and she has purple lining but yet the #5 which was a mistake when they sent her. Saturn is a 4-4-0 yellow with purple lining she has 2 domes and her whistle is positioned behind her cab.She also has the number 39 and a nameplate with red background purple writing and red outlining. Nix is black with the number 100 with two domes and purple lining her nameplate is like Saturn's but with different letters and she is a 4-4-0, but she doesn't talk much and Thomas has devolped a crush on her. There you go. HenryDashPaxton3000 04:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure. It's okay. HenryDashPaxton3000 14:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Of course. Thanks for helping out. HenryDashPaxton3000 03:15, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing. I mean you can. HenryDashPaxton3000 02:18, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'll work on it also in a month look out for the user 1234thejam (User:1234thejam). Delete any pages he creates. I'll work on the history of Uranus. HenryDashPaxton3000 17:07, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure and in the future since you're an admin you can just upload them. You don't really need my permission since your an admin. And yes you can upload the prototype pictures. Error On your first fan fic you put refered Mars as she and Mars is male. Please change it soon. Thanks HenryDashPaxton3000 22:12, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Adminship on this wiki Ok, now I want to offer you an adminship here. For one reason, if we ever are visited by any random or a banned user from the TTTE wikia. I want you to help me. Also as said in the last message, fix the Mars thing. Please. Thanks and reply soon. HenryDashPaxton3000 23:46, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Excellent, I'll do it right away. HenryDashPaxton3000 00:14, October 28, 2011 (UTC) It's done. Oh the chat is also up (just in case). Let's keep this wiki in order. HenryDashPaxton3000 00:19, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey go to this page and to the bottom. Thomas Made up Characters and Episodes Wiki:Rules. Put your signature next to admins. Thanks. Re:Done I think it's great. Nice work. Can't wait to see the others and the second one looks interesting. Also an announcement page is up. Good job on the first fan-fic. HenryDashPaxton3000 22:07, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Thanks It's all right I'll block him for more time. I understand that 'cause it's the winter holidays.HenryDashPaxton3000 23:50, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can. They are appearing in Season 4 too. HenryDashPaxton3000 23:07, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I saw it and it was great. I think you should continue they're looking very good. HenryDashPaxton3000 20:17, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Two Questions I see you have and it looks good. I also see you have images on some other locations, thanks for that BTW. HenryDashPaxton3000 00:50, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Girlfriend I will not answer that question at all. Never ask that question again. When I saw that today, the first thing I nearly did was take your admin rights away. This is not a threat, but even so why do you want to know that? Now I'm forgiving you, this time. Don't ask me any personal question. HenryDashPaxton3000 01:47, December 15, 2011 (UTC) All right. :). HenryDashPaxton3000 03:30, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Advertize No, not really. I won't be able to answer any questions until tomorrow. HenryDashPaxton3000 04:02, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Dark Well, first of all, it's my series. And the plot explains that they were tricking Dart into being more useful. So, they pretended all the Diesels were being scrapped. And I'm not following the original series of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. I twisted some characters persona and get them to how I want them to be. I know it's suppose to be Winter-themed, but I had trouble figuring what it should be about. Also, I was trying to finally make Dart learn sense. I didn't want him to act so stupid the whole series, I wanted him to eventually learn what the phrase 'Really Useful Engine' means and how he could be one. Hope this explains. HenryDashPaxton3000 01:32, December 17, 2011 (UTC)